<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened in the Study Room by willow_larkspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110020">What Happened in the Study Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur'>willow_larkspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gwen's Competition Fics [160]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Tracey Davis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic Tracey Davis, Black Tracey Davis, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Desi Harry Potter, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gen, Kiss or Stay Trapped, M/M, Neopronouns, Study Group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Charms project goes awry for the assigned study group made up of Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, and Tracey Davis. Now they're locked in a study room until someone kisses someone. Harry may be panicking just a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gwen's Competition Fics [160]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MC4A Year 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened in the Study Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.<br/>Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.<br/>Author’s Note: So I found a site that helps you learn how to use various pronoun sets. And now I’ve used this knowledge for Tracey here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing tm6">(^^)<br/><strong><span class="tm7">What Happened in the Study Room</span></strong><br/>(^^)</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“What?” Harry asked after staring at the other two people trapped with him. Tracey Davis was still examining the bookshelves lining the walls of the secret room they had managed to become trapped within while Blaise Zabini was seated on an overstuffed purple couch across from the only door to the room with an open box of candles and Chocolate Frogs on his lap. Blaise was definitely focusing on the contents of the box so that he didn’t have to watch Harry’s panic over his announcement. Normally, Harry would be grateful for the illusion of privacy, but right then, Harry was not in any state of mind to appreciate the bit of kindness from the Slytherin.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">He should never have let Flitwick pick his partners for the project or the subject for it if he had had any idea that it could lead to this. Being trapped in a small work room in the library was bad enough, after all. It resembled being locked in Dudley’s second bedroom too much for comfort, especially with how crowded it was with the bookshelves lining the edges of the room and two other people trapped with him.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Now Blaise was suggesting that the way to unlock the room was for them to kiss each other? It was outrageous!</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Why us?” Harry asked, trying to deflect attention away from himself. To make matters worse, his voice came out as a high-pitched squeak. Neither of the Slytherins seemed inclined to mock him for it, mercifully enough. It did nothing to help calm his nerves at the suggestion. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable kissing Tracey instead of me?”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Daphne would hex him six ways to the solstice if he did,” Tracey answered without looking away from the books xe was examining. Xyr dark ringlets bounced around xyr head as xe reached up to grab a jar with copper embossing off the shelf that was second from the top. The indigo liquid inside sloshed around from the movement, revealing what looked like puffed up bits of tapioca rice suspended in the liquid. “Besides, he thinks you’re cuter than I am and has been hoping for a chance to kiss since we were third-years.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“What?” Harry asked again, confusion outweighing panic suddenly. “Why? I’m not cute. I’m… I’m just me. You’re far more pretty than I am.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Prettier,” Tracey corrected absently. Most of xyr attention was on the jar in xyr hand. “Thank you, but that wouldn’t matter to Blaise. He doesn’t like fem-shaped people that way, especially not anyone that he thinks of as a sibling.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“But that doesn’t mean that he wants to kiss me,” Harry protested weakly. Both of them were looking at him now. Tracey blinked xyr orange-brown eyes rapidly as if xe was having trouble processing Harry’s words. Blaise had his head tilted to the side as if he had just been introduced to a concept that surprised him. Harry blurts out another excuse before he can think about what he was going to say. “I’ve got knobby knees.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">What he didn’t have was any real interest in kissing anyone. His kiss from Cho last year hadn’t done much to change the amount of interest he had in the action either. Lavender and Ron being locked at the lips constantly while Hermione just got mad every time she saw them certainly wasn’t helping any. Maybe whatever part of himself that meant to handle that was just broken.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">It would just be one more thing about him that was broken, so what did it even matter at this point?</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“I think he cares more about your butt, actually,” Tracey countered. Xe held up the jar of mystery liquid. “And I think this might be a Rejuvenation Potion, if someone had the crazy notion to make it chunky style. Which is a horrible idea that no one should have thought let alone actually put into action. Can you kiss the poor idiot already so that we can get out of here and he can go back to staring at your butt while trying desperately to muster up enough courage to ask you to go walking with him? I want to show this monstrosity to Professor Slughorn and see if I can convince him to drink it.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“My hair always looks messy,” Harry said instead of answering Tracey’s question. He truly didn’t know why it was so important that he repeat every complaint that Aunt Petunia had ever had about his appearance. All he knew was that he opened his mouth and Aunt Petunia spilled out. Tracey rolled xyr eyes before making a sharp gesture at Blaise.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Potter—” Blaise cut himself off as Tracey cleared xyr throat loudly. He licked his lips. “Harry,” he corrected, “why can’t we just start over?”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“How, how, how would we do that exactly?” Harry asked. Blaise set his box aside, setting off a quiet jingling sound from the bells tucked between the candles and candies, and rose to his feet. Harry tried hard to not think about how much taller Blaise was than him. Most of their year was taller than him, but Blaise was one of the tallest people in their year and Harry was the shortest of their year as well as the fifth-years. Harry licked his own lips as Blaise came into his personal space.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Hello, my name is Blaise Zabini,” he said as Tracey giggled behind him and Harry struggled to remember how to breathe properly. “I like your hair and your knobby knees. I think you look really cute. I would also really like to kiss you, should you be amicable to that. May I kiss you, Harry Potter?”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Shockingly, Harry had never meant an answer more than when he told Blaise “yes”.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submitting Info:<br/>Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A<br/>Individual Challenges: Bonjour-Hi; Inevitable; Shades of Green; Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Champions; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC (x2); Neurodivergent (x2); Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); The 3rd Rule; Booger Breath; Ship Sails; Setting Sail; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon<br/>House: Slytherin<br/>Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 02<br/>Subject (Task No.): Palaeontology (Task#3: Write about discovering something new.)<br/>Other Hogwarts Challenges:  Fantastic Beasts [03](Freedom); Scavenger Hunt [22](Gay Character); 365 [05](Illusion); Days of the Year [Jan 1st](the beginning of something); Penguin Awareness [14](Agitated); Colours [12](Indigo); Flowers [12]("...start over?"); Crystals &amp; Gemstones [06](Rejuvenation); Tarot Reading [01](Someone with a stable relationship); Slytherin Characters [35](Tracey Davis); But Can You Spell It? [I](Indigo); Trope Zone [Bang/Kiss or Die](n/a)<br/>Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [2D](Jar/Can); Set [3E](School); WiB [3C](Jingling); Vocab [2B](Bounce); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Fa Big](Jar/Bottle); Fire [Med](Library); Chim [Karma](Copper); TWT (NB Tracey Davis; Trio Era)[Task 2](Blaise Zabini); Hangman [04](Neurodivergent); Hunt [Wi WD](Agender)/[Su Set](Studio/Workshop)/[Fa Items](Couch)/[Wi Items](Candle)/[Fa Con](Rice)/[Wi Con](Sweets/Candy); Garden [Chore List](Arguing/Debating)/[Bed Types](Library)/[HPverse](Chocolate Frog)/[Word Song](Outrageous)/[Plant Food](Garnish)/[So Many Fandoms](Harry Potter); Prompt Harvest [Actions &amp; Behavior](Holding Something)/[Relationships](Same Sex Romance)/[Items](Jar/Bottle)/[Tropes](Trapped Together)/[Fandoms](Harry Potter);<br/>Representation(s): Autistic Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Black &amp; Autistic Tracey Davis;<br/>Primary &amp; Secondary Bonus Challenges: Civil Disobedience; Lettuce Hold Hands; Over the Hills; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Mother Hen; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Brooms Only; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion; Deadliest Catch; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts; Lyre Liar; Muck &amp; Slime; Casper’s House; Corvid Brain; Hot Apple; Bad Beans; Under the Bridge); Chorus (Endless Wonder; Pear-Shaped; Wabi Sabi; Bee Haven; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Abandoned Ship; In the Trench; Turtle-Duck; Forked Path; Sitting Hummingbird; Hot Stuff; Mermaid)<br/>Tertiary &amp; Generic Bonus Challenges: T3(Terse; Thimble); SN(Rail; Negate); FR(Satisfaction; Evolution); O3(Oath); RoIL(Satisfaction; Exuviation); War(Sanctuary; Ennui); Measure(Zymurgy; Ennui; Rampant; Athenaeum); Share(Passacaglia; Ameliorate; Nepenthe; Dragoman; Augur)<br/>Word Count:  959 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>